


Autographs

by ami_ven



Category: Castle, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Do I know you?”





	Autographs

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) Christmas present for "naemi"

“Oh, excuse me,” said the man who had bumped into her, and Alexis smiled reassuringly at him.

“That’s all right,” she said, then frowned. “Do I know you?”

He frowned back. “I don’t think so. Unless you’re in town for the Cyber Security convention?”

She shook her head. “No, I live here, but I’m sure I’ve… Oh! I _do_ know you, you’re Thom E. Gemcity!”

The man blinked. “I think you might be the first person to actually recognize me.”

“What?” said Alexis. “Your picture is right there on the dust jacket.”

“True,” he said, with a smile. “But it’s actually kind of helpful I’m not more famous. Not that I don’t appreciate my fans, but it would make my job harder much harder to do.”

“Oh, I don’t know. My dad’s used his fame to solve a few murders.”

“Really?”

“He’s a mystery writer, too,” she said. “Maybe you know him? Richard Castle?”

“You’re Richard Castle’s daughter?” he said. “I love his books. I really enjoyed the Derek Storm series, but Nikki Heat is even better.”

Alexis smiled. “I’ll tell him you said that. Actually, if you’ve got a minute, there’s a bookstore around the corner… could I get an autograph? For Dad?”

He smiled. “Of course! But only if I can get one from you.”

She nodded. “My dad’s out of town this week, but I can have him send you one.”

“That would be great, but would you sign it, too?”

“I… sure. Where should I send it?”

He held out a card. “I, um, use a pen name.”

“ _Special Agent Timothy McGee_ ,” she read. “And you use an anagram, that’s clever. I’m Alexis, by the way.”

She pulled her own card from her purse and Gemcity – Special Agent McGee – smiled back.

“Let’s go find some books.”

THE END


End file.
